


A break in love

by arizon



Category: Hiddlestoner
Genre: F/F, Family, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizon/pseuds/arizon
Summary: Tom and his wife had been trying to have a family with no luck. On his own he cheats and now had to bring home the baby he could never give his wife.
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Sophie Hunter, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Carrying in the young newborn was one of the hardest things Tom could do. He had cheated on his wife of over 8 years and had a baby with another woman...... A woman who he had been there well she gave birth to their son, still unnamed but he was given the chance to come back within 72 hours before the record who deem him Baby Teddy Walker. The mothers two last names, Emmaline Teddy-Walker. His wife would be home now and he didn't know how to tell her that he was gone for three days, not filming but being there for Emmeline well she gave birth and slowly died after having the baby. 

"Tom? Are you home?" Nova's voice rung out from the living room, the closing of a book could be heard before foot steps. 

Gulping, this was the moment he wasn't looking forward to, the moment his marriage could end or become strained but some how make it. 

"Tom? Why do you have a baby?" She asked, walking into view of the two. 

***************************

"So you didn't even want to take into consideration that I do have a chance of getting pregnant, but it'll just be a very slim chance of me getting knocked up but to go out and get someone else pregnant love." 

He looked at her with a sad expression, not knowing how he could explain this away and fix this relationship? Why did he do it? Was he looking for someone to have kids with? Was he looking for someone to make him feel like he was worth something instead of a weak man who couldn't do shit right in the real world.... As a actor he was great, wonderful and talented but he wasn't that when he was home with Nova.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can help you Tom...." Nova managed to say when he didn't seem to answer. 

"Don't leave me Nove, Please. This was a accident and I know I screwed up but please give me another chance." Tom begged. ,

He lifted the car seat up and carried it over to the living room where his wife had walked into to sit down. She looked paler than usual, all colour from her face was drained and she was staring at her hands in front of her. 

"Thomas, Please. I'm pregnant and I was supposed to wait for you to come home to tell you. How do we continue our lives now that you cheated? We can't raise two babies with you working so much and how will I deal with the mother? She is going to ruin our lives and this (She rested her hand on her stomach) is going to be confused when they get older and wonder why their brother has a different mum when we've been married when he was born." She replied. 

It took Tom a moment to realize she was already coming down from her shock and thinking ahead into the future..... Their future. He smiled at her, she got over it all that easily?

"I need time Tom......"

"She's dead." Tom blurted. 

Confusion wasn't even the way you would describe her expression.

"She died in child birth a day and a half ago. He is all I have but I choose you cause you're all I have left. He is-...." 

"DON'T! Don't finish that sentence. I'm going to my gram's house for the night Thomas.... I'll see you later." 

"Please don't leave Nove." His voice wavered, his eye watered but he didn't try to reach for her.

"How could you do this to me?" 

"I'm sorry Nove." 

*

"So Tom cheated?" Her grandmother asked. 

Nova showed up to her grandmother's house and luckily for her, her grand fathers and their significant others were there. So three sets of grand parents all sitting at the dining room table. Her grandmother's partner was shaking his head at the situation. Nigel was not big on cheating, he was in a long marriage, 40 years and when his wife died, he met her lover. A secret lover that she had for 20 years of their relationship. He was a little old guy, thin but that was cause he was 6 feet tall, Sorta like a 6 foot Austin powers with a more serious out look on tradition. 

"I should've known better when he started taking longer breaks away from home that he said were for guys nights out cause he did go with them but maybe he didn't go out for all those days like was said. He probably snuck off before the days were done..... He brought a baby home. He had a affair and the woman gave birth to the baby and now she is supposedly dead but if she isn't. How do I forgive him? How do I walk back into that house and act like life is going to be okay?" 

"The way I did when your grandmother had your dad and aunt...." Her grandfather had spoken up, Harry, the man her grandmother married but hadn't fathered her grandmother's two children, her biological father and aunt. He loved her grandmother but they split when her father was 4 and her aunt was 6. Nova wasn't raised by her biological father though, her mother had a nanny and body guard for her and they were the main ones to be there since her mother was more into the fast life of partying and dating random people. Her father had tried to be there but he had a older son with his now ex wife and he didn't want anything to do with the daughter he had with a woman during a turned disaster one night stand. 

It was confusing growing up calling the 'help' mum and dad but they were her parents in her eyes even to this day. Mark, her bodyguard/father, even walked her down the aisle and gave her away. 

"So what?, she asked, "Forgive him?" She looked over. 

"That is your decision love, you have to make the decision for yourself and come to your own conclusion and decision." 

"What DID he say about the affair?" Jennifer, Harry's wife, asked. 

"That he was basically sorry and I am his world. Blah blah blah. I seen the baby and once he thought I was snapping out of my daze, he happily told me that the mother is dead like it was nothing. He had almost even told me that he would give the baby away if I stayed with him."

"He actually said that?" Her grandmother asked this time, concern on her face but also skeptic all over it. 

"I stopped him."


	2. Try

Not spell checked. My lap top broke so I will have to fix this later but enjoy! 

Sitting in her grandmothers spare room looking at baby supplies online. She didn't know why but seeing that she had to go home some time. So she did put some orders in for supplies they would need for the baby. You can't count on Tom to know what to do with a baby even if they had experience with their neice or Benedict's son, Kit. They needed supplies so a new crib, the bassinet and clothes all for next day delivery. Looking down at her phone on the side table as it lit up.... AGAIN. This was not the first nor will it be the last time he calls. 

"Hello?" She answered and getting the reply of a screaming baby. 

"I don't know what to do." 

"We need a nanny." 

"Please come home darling." Tom asked, the tiredness was evident and if she were there she would guess he was ready to cry. 

"I'll be home tomorrow morning and there will be some packages coming in. For now don't roll over on the baby. Bye."

\-------------

The next morning had come to fast and soon she had to go back home to look at the little person her husband crated without her. She was a mum. She was a mother she was..... Fuck. She was a mother to a motherless child. 

The house was quiet but she didn't think it would be like that for long. The items were dropped off and it was evident by the front door where the packahws were still waiting. Getting down to work and opening the door and pulling the items inside before opening what she was guessing to be the clothes and picking a outfit out for the baby she was hoping her husband wasn't laying on in exhaustion. 

Going up the stairs to and down the hall to her room felt like it took hours. She knew what she was going to accept right now and she didn't know if she should or not.... She talked to her parents and they all didn't tell her what to do. They explained how they themselves had accepted her and how when she was 12 they had stopped collecting money for her and legally adopted her. Which was not something she thought about cause she knew no one around her was her blood family. She was raised traveling around and she accepted the excuse that her last name had to change so she could travel as just the easuer way to not get stopped at the airport. She was Novaleigh Newt. She was adopted and loved by a man her grandmother sorta cheated on with another person and her parents who were the hired help but fell in love with her and took her in as their own. 

She could do the same. She was going to be a mother to this little boy. The baby was awake and looking up at her with a frown like he wantrd to cry but she quickly picked him up and grabbed the diapar supplies at the side of the bed that Tom obviously tossed there in his late night with the little guy. The baby quickly nestled close to her as he was carried down the stairs and quickly changed him and made a bottle thanks to the trusty instructions taped to the side of the formula container in how mufh ti give him. 

That was how Tom found them when he woke around noon. Nova had the baby in her lap sleeping well she ate lunch. She had him prompt on a nursing pillow on the isand well she had cooked. He had been away from the fire but within eye shot pf her well she had cooked and plated her food and Tom's before he demanded more food. So now he was in her lap asleep but still drinking down his meal and waking up with a grunt when the bottle was taken away. 

"Don't talk to me yet. Just shut up and eat." Nova spoke up when she seen him come in the room. 

He nodded and sat down. That was how it stayed well all three ate their food in utter silence. The small suckling of the baby eating the only noise there till it was time to burp him. Novs gently rested him on her shoulder and gently patted his back till he let out a burp that make a large man ashamed. 

Wiping his mouth down and laying him back on her knees so he could look arpund again. He was now wide awake thanks to the burpong that jolted him from his sleep. 

"What's his name?" 

Tom was staring at them the whole time now finishing his own meal and afraid of scaring his wife away. He was taken off guard wirh that question.


End file.
